Back to Black
by malwayne
Summary: The Princess of Gotham returns after a hiatus of 15 years. Now, 25 years old, Alexandria Ward must take up the responsibility of running her deceased parents' company with sudden disturbances from her dangerous past. With the help of Batman, she unearths the true reason of why she was trained with the League of Assassins. CONTINUATION OF STORY FROM OLD ACCT.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, before you begin the first seven chapters of this story is already published on my old account; but, unfortunately I have no clue what my login information is. I really wanted to continue this story since so many of you liked it originally so I am continuing it on this account (my current one). There will be some updates and fixes from the original seven chapters but I will be continuing the storyline and I do plan on finishing this one! If you want to read ahead you are welcome to, my old account is maliawayne and the story has the same name. However, do keep in mind that there might be some changes in the storyline from the original as the plot continues and within the next week I will have the updated seven chapters posted on here and then I will continue on with the story! Sorry, if I am being repetitive, I just want you to be fully informed. :) Please review with any comments, concerns, etc! I'm super excited to continue this with you all!

xx

* * *

Alexandria followed the horde of people to the baggage claim of Gotham International Airport. Luckily, no one had recognized her, yet. She made sure to wear the most concealing outfit without looking suspicious. It helped that it was the 1st of February, the coldest time of Gotham's winter. Jet lag was luckily not an issue – as of now that is. Although it is 10 AM in Gotham, it's 4 in the afternoon in Amsterdam.

Alexandria dutifully stood alone in front of the carousel. It had already been moving. She cautiously glanced around for Lucius. She had called him a few nights ago, confessing that she was returning to her hometown after a long 15 years. Lucius is the only one that knows. She was glad she had someone like him to rely on – especially in Gotham, he was someone she basically considered to be her father.

She scanned the crowd of chatty Europeans. She had flown in from Amsterdam. It had been her home for the past two years. She lay her pale green eyes on the back of a tall, well-suited African American man. He was facing away from her, looking out to the exit of the airport. He watched the frenzied Gothamites bustle around in the snow. Two Louis Vuitton suitcases perched next to him. She smiled, he had already grabbed her luggage.

Taking graceful long strides toward the man, she silently stood next to him. A smirk on her naturally red lips. Lucius glanced down at the young lady, returned his gaze to the fogged sliding glass doors, then back to Alexandria with his eyes wide.

"Alexandria!" He smiled down at her before engulfing her in a big hug which she easily returned. She sighed. She missed this man. He even still smelled the same after 15 years – a distinct earthy cologne.

"Lucius, I've missed you so much!" Alexandria beamed as they parted.

"It's been much too long, Lex. You've grown so much. I remember when you only came up to here!" He gestured to just above his waist. She smiled at the use of her childhood nickname. He was only one of the very few to comfortably call her that.

"Yes, yes. And now, I'm just reaching six foot. I am almost as tall as you."

"I do remember you saying how you would reach my height when you were younger." Lucius stated. He reached down to grab the luggage, swinging one bag over his shoulder and pulling the other. He gestured for Alexandria to start towards the exit doors. She laughed at the memory as she began to walk to the cold outdoors.

"I remember that, too. And I do, with heels on." She added with a stunning grin. Alexandria politely stood next to a black Bentley that Lucius had pointed to. She mentally thanked Lucius for keeping her arrival confidential when she noticed that there was no chauffeur waiting in the vehicle. Snow swirled all around, onto the hood of the car, the clothes on both Lucius and Alexandria, sticking themselves to their hair.

Lucius stowed the luggage in the trunk.

"Speaking of attire, you are very well dressed for the cold." He came around to the driver side and unlocked the door. Alexandria looked over her outfit before slipping into the luxurious car.

She kept extremely warm in worn black leather lace up boots, thick dark denim jeans, a loose gray long sleeve with aviators hanging from the collar, covered by a thick long plum-colored cardigan, which ultimately was layered under a black hooded leather jacket. Her long dark hair splayed on her shoulders and hood.

"You look identical to you mother," he continued as he merged into airport traffic, "from when I first met her with your father."

They sat comfortably in the silence of the car. They had just reached the highway and were out of traffic. Alexandria said nothing but only gave a satisfying sound in recognition of his words.

"How is Gotham?" She asked. Alexandria rested her head fully against the seat. She stared at the decaying buildings and various types of people that roamed the city. Everything looked the same. Lucius sighed.

"It's getting there, better than before though. Slow, but it's something. I suppose you've heard of the Batman?" Lucius glanced over at his passenger with a raised brow. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Batman?" She scoffed. She turned in her seat to fully face him. Her eyes wide with amusement.

"The vigilante, of course." He chuckled. "I'm surprised you do not know of him." She ignored Lucius.

"There is a _vigilante_ in Gotham called _Batman_." She paused and stared out the windshield. "And what has this Batman been doing?" She sank back into her seat with full curiosity and a bit of shock of this news.

"Helping, believe it or not. He's put away mob bosses, stopping majority of major crimes. He's doing what the police can't, which is a lot. The crime rates have dropped tremendously since. He's a blessing."

Alexandria gave Lucius an incredulous stare that he ignored.

"I would love to meet this Batman. Who is it?"

"That no one knows."

"Wow, props, though. You have to be crazy to do that." Alexandria muttered. Her head rested against the cold window. Lucius shook his head with a small smile.

For the remainder of the car red they made conversation regarding her flight, the weather, what she did in Europe, the people, etc… Small talk.

Conversation halted and silence rang through the vehicle as they stopped in front of the familiar towering, rusting gate with overbearing vines covering every visible inch. The "W", the beautiful golden letter that was melded onto the middle of the gate, showing the prestigious ownership of this very mansion was barely seen under the brush. The black gate was tied closed by a hefty lock. Lucius silently exited the car with the key in his interior coat pocket. Alexandria watched him. Her eyes roamed the entrance to her home.

The gate was on the very edge of the street with just enough space for a car to fit without blocking traffic. The mansion lay in the heart of Old Gotham, just near Gotham Square but also the water. Lucius pilled one side of the gate open. Sudden creaking and scratching ensued at the use of retired metal. Although the mansion was surrounded by the disturbances of Gotham, everything past the gate was serene.

Alexandria's breath stuck in her throat as Lucius resumed his driving position and they were slowing making way down the rundown driveway. The driveway itself was almost half of a mile long. Forest covered both sides of the road to shield the mansion from the city; however, it was thick, bigger, and daunting. They reached the clearing, just a short distance away was the Ward Manor.

The once bright and bountiful gardens and green grass that surrounded the manor grounds was now long dead and covered in frost from the winter. The fading gray roof was scattered with ice, the chimneys were no longer black but white with snow. The stone walls had a greenish tine, algae and all sorts of weeds grew in between the giant stones. The house had aged. The manor sat in the middle of rich 10 acres of once lush land. Previously abandoned, it needed upkeep and care. Towering walls that protected the manor and residents of the dangers of Gotham surrounded the mansion and were now near crumbling and faded.

Lucius turned off the car just in front of the marble steps. Alexandria stared up at her home, a once welcoming sight now haunting and intimidating.

"The key." She murmured. Lucius reached into his coat for the same key. The one key unlocked the gate and all doors into and inside the manor.

Alexandria exited the Bentley with the key clasped tightly in her right hand. She took unsure steps to the front door. She bit her lip. It was all the same. She didn't know what to expect. Nothing could prepare her. The white stone door hadn't changed a bit, the lock and door knocker had only rusted. Alexandria twisted the key into the lock and the door grudgingly opened.

Lucius carried Alexandria's luggage in the meantime to the door and then into the foyer of the house. He hadn't been inside in 14 years. Lucius last visited a year after the death of his friends before confirming that he would not return unless he had to.

Alexandria entered the foyer. Her boots echoed throughout the empty house. The black marble flooring of the entryway contrasted against the white marble wall and ceilings. The cathedral ceilings were decorated with ornate Gothic crown molding with gold etching. She stepped further into the house. They foyer opened into a great room.

The great room was the exact length of the house. The same black marble floor except now matched with white and gray, multiple white marble columns were detailed with intricate Gothic designs. The ceiling and arches around the entire manor had the same matching designs.

The great room was barren At all four corners of the room was a hallway. The two nearest to the front door were a pair of grand staircases that lead to the upstairs hall. The upstairs hall could be seen from the great room. Looking up from the bottom floor, where the columns would end, was where the hall was. It trailed the perimeter of the great room. The hall overlooked everything below like a balcony. The upstairs hall was home to four rooms – the parlor, library, playroom, and theater, and a staircase to Alexandria's room.

Alexandria's room was on the third floor of the mansion. Her room took up the entire floor. It was complete with a large bathroom, sitting area, two balconies that overlooked the backyard and front, an oversized walk-in closet, her own art room, and access to the manor tower. Her room in the manor was larger than the houses of some of the residents of Gotham. Her room continued on with the Gothic design as the rest of her home. Although it wasn't dark, natural light came from all sides of her room, floor to ceiling windows were on both sides of the balcony doors.

The left hallway in the rear of the great room lead to the master bedroom and office. The right hallway lead to the kitchen, garage, two guest rooms, and laundry room.

Another circular room was connected to the very end of the great room. Two thick columns separated it from the rest of great room.

Alexandria walked inside. She recognized a familiar shape. When she was little, she would play piano in the small room. Now, the grand piano was still there, covered by a dusty white cloth. She removed it with a yank. Dust filled the air like the snow outside. The grand piano was the same as the last day she was here. The wood still glowed. Light cam in through the long windows that circled the room. The ceiling was a dome, with a petite black chandelier hanging. Outside, was the garden. Now, a heap of overgrown flowers and shrubbery dead from the winter.

"Lucius, where is all the furniture?" Alexandria asked. Her voice echoed throughout the entire manor.

"Auctioned. In their will, your mother and father wanted everything to be auctioned off except for the piano, dining room furniture, library, and the rooms of the resident's. Everything is still there." He walked to the piano room. Alexandria turned to him and smiled. She pushed all negative thoughts out of her head.

"Would you like to take a tour with me?"

"Of course." She hooked arms with Lucius and together they left the piano room and into the hallway on the right side of the great room.

Close to 1 PM, Alexandria and Lucius sat across from each other in the library. After the tour around the mansion that brought both pleasant and dreadful memories, the two relaxed among the books. They had been in conversation about Alexandria's travels. Lucius took up a serious note.

"For a while Gotham thought you were dead, Lex."

"Did you?"

"Not at first, but then eventually… yes. It took me a year or two. What were you doing in those years? No tabloid in the world had anything on you, all were just rumors." Alexandria held Lucius' gaze. She knew if she looked away or did any other odd gesture he would be suspicious.

"I was studying and backpacking in Asia." She lied. It was a white lie. She was in Asia, in Nepal to be exact, and she was studying. She just wasn't studying architecture or anything.

"You did a lot of that, didn't you? Amsterdam, Greece, France, and all of the other places you were called on to travel to. Nice life." He bought it.

"Just came with the job." Alexandria shrugged.

"Your parents would be proud. You are an internationally-known architect as well as other things. I don't think your parents even reached that height of a reputation." Lucius was right.

Alexandria made her own reputation as a fantastic architect known for restoring the ancient and historical architecture of a society of civilization. That is what she specialized in. She double majored in Ancient Civilizations and Historical Architecture at renowned universities all throughout Europe. Alexandria made herself known without using her parent's name or company.

"Yes, but it's nice to settle back home. I think I'm going to restore some of Gotham's original architecture. I'm not sure I like the skyscrapers here. But Lucius, thank you. For everything, for taking care of my parent's company while also working with Wayne Industries."

"It is not a problem, it benefitted both companies. But now that you are back in Gotham, I believe you can do whatever you please regarding the architectural matter. You are the sole owner of Ward Corporations and manor. That reminds me, your CEO has been wanting to change the name of Ward Corp." Lucius smirked.

"To what?"

"Ward Industries." Alexandria's eyes grew.

"Like _Wayne Industries_? That is absolutely ridiculous. Of course not." Lucius laughed at her stricken appearance at the conflict.

"He's very eager in changing the name."

"Well, then I will fire him and find another damn CEO." She waved her hand in the air as if it was the easiest solution.

"It's great to have you back, Lex." Lucius added before he stood, ready to make his depart.

Alexandria replied with internal hesitation, "It's good to be back."

She continued as she escorted Lucius back to his vehicle, "Before you go, I have a favor to ask..." Alexandria leaned against the passenger side of the Bentley as Lucius was just about to get in.

"Already asking for favors."

"Could you give me some info on Lori Knight's whereabouts?"

"Your old best friend?" Alexandria nodded. "I believe she lives in the village. I'll check tonight and give you the exact location. Planning on making yourself known?"

"I've got to do it sometime." She smiled. "Goodnight, Lucius. I'll see you soon."

"Be good, Alexandria. And don't forget the paperwork!" He added before he officially left manor grounds.

Alexandria headed back inside her home. She wouldn't forget the paperwork. She entered the library again and slid into the comfortable chaise with the stack of papers in hand.

She read over all the legal documents. They mostly recited what Alexandria Ward was entitled to and what she was not entitled to. All this she had already known. She signed the forms and read over her wealth.

Alexandria had acquired 25 million from the years she spent in France, Greece, and Amsterdam. Now with her inheritance, 35 billion plus the 25 million, she would be neck and neck with Bruce Wayne. However, she might have the upper hand. So far, her wealth does not include any funding from Ward Corporations. Lucius had already informed her of the wealth she will receive from the company. He had estimated 30 million plus a week, the amount growing because of the business Alexandria conducted during those years. Alexandria was richer than the richest man in Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

Im having so much fun reading over these chapters again and fixing them up a little :) R&R! xx

* * *

Alexandria sat on her heels. Her arms crossed as she debated what to do. She didn't want anything too flashy, bus she still wanted something sleek. She had narrowed it down to two: the black Jaguar E Type and the maroon Bugatti Type 57C.

She pursed her lips and tapped her heel. Her eyes rested on the Bugatti. It _was_ a Bugatti. Alexandria gave up and quickly grabbed the keys to the maroon vehicle. She hadn't been down to her garage since her parent's deaths.

She peeled out of the oversized garage and zoomed down the driveway. All negative thoughts, doubts, and hesitations had disappeared overnight. After closing the gate, Alexandria made her way to the Village to see her old best friend.

All morning Alexandria had envisioned different scenarios of how seeing Lori would go after 15 long years. She hoped it would at least be pleasant.

The drive had been short, the village was close to Ward Manor. Alexandria parked across the street from the apartment Lucius had given her. He called her last night with the given information.

Alexandria sat in her car observing the apartment.

Lori's apartment was one of many on the clean street, red brick with a small set of stairs leading to the large wooden front door. Of course her apartment was walking to distance to the best and most expensive shopping in Gotham. Lori had always wanted to do something in fashion when they were young.

Lori, like Alexandria, was well-off; although not as wealthy as Alexandria now. Their families had always been close for as long as she could remember. Their fathers had gone to school together and never separated.

Alexandria took a deep breath before exiting the vehicle. She pulled her deep red coat tight around her. She wore the same worn leather boots, black jeans, a loose beige knit sweater, and her signature aviators. The weather this morning had been wet and cold.

Alexandria quickly crossed the street and ran up the few steps to the dark wood door. She reached for the slip of paper in her pocket. She double checked the address. This was indeed the correct apartment Lucius gave to her. Alexandria bit her lip as she knocked. There was a peephole that was eye level to her. She couldn't help but stare at it.

The door opened a few inches to reveal the face of a petite brunette. Her large brown eyes looked at Alexandria with suspicion.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was not deep but it was strong. It didn't match her figure. Alexandria pushed some stray hairs behind her ear before she could answer. She was frustrated, she didn't know what to say. Alexandria lifted the aviators from her eyes to rest on her head.

"Holy shit." Whispered Lori. Her expression changed and she stared at Alexandria with wide eyes.

Suddenly the door closed. Alexandria straightened in surprise. She looked around and wondered if anyone had saw that. The sound of the door opening again gained her attention.

Lori stood against the door frame in sweats and a hoodie. Her hair in sleeked back bun.

"You look identical to your mom." She whispered again. Alexandria let out a big sigh from her red lips.

"You remember." It was the only thing she could say, the only thing she could think of. Alexandria's begin to turn up into a small smile.

"Of course, I remember. I remember everything, but I mean, like…. Is is really you?" Her small delicate hands moved to hold her own face in her hands. As if it would hold the reality of events together. Alexandria nodded. "Oh my God. Come in, come in. We have to talk. Like so much. I can't believe you're here. Like at one point we thought you were dead. Everybody thought you were dead! And oh my God, that was a terrible time. For everyone, too. I read that you were traveling and doing architecture in Europe. And I was like oh my God, like why am I not surprised. And I've missed you so much, Lex. Why didn't you call me? _Oh my God,_ wait till my mom sees you." Lori rambled as she took Alexandria's hand and pulled her into her apartment.

Alexandria looked around the apartment. It was small, modern and trendy, and yet extremely cozy. They walked through a hallway and passed pictures of Lori at graduation, birthdays, her family, and pictures of her on a boat with a man – a handsome man. Then they passed pictures of Lori and Alexandria. She had a lot posted on the walls and shelves. There were some of them playing at Alexandria's house in all of its glory, shopping with their mothers, sporting events with their fathers.

"Who was it, babe?"A deep voice called from further down the hall. Alexandria looked to Lori who was still rambling on.

"Oh, Todd. You will never believe! It's Lex! My best friend Alexandria Ward! She's back!" Lori shouted with giddy happiness.

They reached the end of the hall and into a living room. Black furniture was positioned throughout with a big flat screen hanging on the wall above a lit fireplace. The same man in the picture with Lori on the boat was sitting on the couch. Alexandria realized Lori had a boyfriend. She began to judge the man.

He was very muscular. He wore dark jeans and a Gotham Blades pullover. He was lounging comfortably on the couch while flicking through the channels.

"The one you always talk about?" He asked. He turned to look at Lori but caught sight of Alexandria. "Holy shit. It is her."

"How does he know it's me?" Alexandria asked. She was confused at how he recognized her so easily, considering she had never seen him in her life.

"You're spitting image of your mom." Todd said as he stood up from the couch. Alexandria then realized how tall he was, at least 6'5. He walked to Alexandria and Lori and greedily took her hand and shook it.

"Todd Johnson, Lori's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexandria." He said happily. "I have heard _so_ much about you." He rolled his eyes to Lori. An obvious gesture that Lori had indeed talked about Alexandria, maybe even a little too much.

"Yeah, OK. Bye, Todd. You need to go, we need girl time now. If anyone is going to talk to Alexandria, it's going to be me." Lori began to push Todd towards the entrance of the apartment. Alexandria stood silently as Lori escorted Todd out and said a quick goodbye.

Lori returned with a smile on her face as the front door closed.

"We should go get brunch and talk there, I'm starving."

Alexandria sat on the black couch as she waited for Lori to get ready. She had not expected this to happen. They, really Lori, had decided to talk at brunch at the french cafe at Gotham Square. While Lori was getting ready though, they were able to make some sort of conversation.

"When did you get here?" Lori shouted from the bathroom.

"Yesterday." Now that Alexandria had become comfortable in the apartment, she could see why Lori chose to live here. Although, she had always pictured Lori living in one of the penthouses in the Fashion District.

"Who else knows you're here?"

"Just Lucius."

"Fox?"

"The one and only." Lori came out of her room dressed in black leggings and a loose white button down. Her hair still perfect in the tight bun atop her head.

"True, true. Keep it on the down low that you're back." Lori walked down to the end of the hall and came back with a pair of tan leather riding boots. "So, it's been 15 years since I have seen you."

"I'm sorry I didn't call or email or anything." Alexandria began. Her stomach began to unsettle at how she just abandoned her friends that were the closest people she had to family.

"No, it's fine. Really. In a way, I can look back and say I'm not surprised. You were always the one who did things on her own and would have these hiatuses. I'm just happy that you are okay, and plus you're back and we're both 25 and in the peak time of our lives." Lori pulled on knee-high black socks and continued, "My mom regretted not taking you in after the whole thing, though. You should have seen her after she heard you had to live with a family in Russia. She went berserk."

"I miss her, and your dad."

"They'll be ecstatic to see you. So, how long do you think you'll keep your arrival back to Gotham under wraps?"

"It's going to get out sooner than later."

"Yes, definitely sooner because you're going out with me." She added. Lori pulled on both boots and stood.

"Why do you say that?" Alexandria knew the press was bad here. She had been around it all her life and so had Lori.

"Why, I am Gotham's own fashion designer!" She mocked. Alexandria chuckled at her friend and stood. Even with boots on, Alexandria still towered over her friend. "I don't know how you don't have a boy. They must be begging at your feet. Look at you! ...Or do you have a man?" She said with a coy smirk. Alexandria gave Lori a ridiculous look.

"I don't have time for boys."

Lori continued, "Seriously though, tall, skinny, I can tell you're ripped under those clothes, and you're absolutely gorgeous. Plus you've got that whole exotic thing going on, I'm so jealous of your tan. You'll even give Bruce Wayne a run for his money."

"You're the one to talk, you have a boyfriend! I remember us talking about the perfect man when we were kids." Lori laughed and grabbed her bad. She gestured Alexandria to the front door.

"Yes, those were the days. We can talk about _him_ later."

The two young women sat outside on the deck of the cafe. It was just 11 AM. Thankfully, the weather had taken a turn for the better as the sun continued to rise. They had their coffees and were already finished with their food.

"So, tell me everything, everything from day one." Lori declared while taking a sip from her cappuccino. Alexandria looked out at Gotham Square and thought of where to begin. The square was the same as remembered, just more shops and restaurants lined the tall buildings.

"Well, the only family I had left after my parents died was my uncle, Leonardo Ward. He lived in Nice, France. I never knew him, I think I had only met him once previously but that was it. When I got to the airport, no one was there to pick me up. It turned out he had died in a car accident the week before and no one claimed his body. So, I was sent to a family in Moscow – Alec and Victoria Delov and their daughter, Talia. I remember being a complete wreck, just completely lost. I had nightmares every night for over a year and they put up with it. Talia was my age so I found a friend in her. They were amazing, I wish I had acted better with them. They taught me so much. Alec was an ambassador in the government and Victoria stayed at home and schooled us. She was unbelievable, she knew so much. She taught me Russian, German, and Hungarian in three months." Alexandria paused to think of what to say next. She had to spare certain important details. Lori watched her friend unknowingly with full curiosity.

Lori was amazed at how her childhood friend grew up and how crazy she turned into the twin of her mother and was even more stunning then her. Alexandria had the same face as her mother, Rose. The same strong prominent cheekbones, full red lips, and perfect features. They shared the same long almost black hair; Alexandria's seemed to have golden red tones when caught in sunlight, same thin figure; however, Alexandria was taller and much more muscular but still lean. Alexandria's eyes made the difference. Her parents both had light blue eyes while Alexandria possessed striking emerald orbs. She always wore her trademark Ray Ban aviators. Lori knew from their shared childhood, that Alexandria was much more like her father, Sebastian, in almost every way. Lucius knew this, too. He knew how passionate, brave, ambitious, and stubborn Sebastian was. All his characters resonated through Alexandria and may even be more prominent within her.

"When I turned 13, I was fluent in 8 different languages. Victoria taught Talia and I about different cultures, all in depth, too. Then they went us to school." Alexandria hesitated. She had to once again lie. She couldn't tell Lori the truth as much as she wanted to. "I went to school till I was 18 and then I left and traveled."

She finished. She kept it simple, and as close to the truth as possible.

"Wow. Hopefully catching up won't take 15 years. But tell me about your encounters in your exotic life, _Princess of Gotham_. The _men_." Lori emphasized. Her thin brows raised in a secretive manner. Alexandria let out a laugh and took a sip from her coffee.

"Well, if it gives you any satisfaction, I thought the Greeks were by far the best."

"Really? And not the French?"

"Oh, no. Much to… feminine. At least for my taste, Greek men are strong. They have the sexiest voices and so manly." Alexandria added. Lori laughed.

"Oh, Lex. I've missed you so much. You have no idea how difficult it was." Their conversation grew silent as they both were deep in thought. Alexandria was the first to snap out of it. She didn't want to think anything of it.

"Before we start crying, tell me about this boy of yours!" Alexandria quickly added. Lori couldn't help the big smile that was plastered on her small face.

"Todd? Well, we've been dating for almost a year now… but isn't he something?! He's gorgeous. He plays for the hockey team." Lori began to babble again.

"You are dating a hockey player, I would never have guessed."

"Hey, I am very supportive at games. I could hook you up with one of his teammates, too. They're all so yummy." Lori said at first with a stern look that quickly gave way to a suggestive smile. Alexandria shook her head with humor.

"I don't want to make the conversation a turn for the worst, but have you visited them? Your parents?"

Lori was talking about their graves. Alexandria was silent. The memory of being there at their funeral surrounded by all black irked Alexandria. It was a memory she didn't want to return to. It was turning to winter when her parents died. The trees were bare, and the weather was turning cold. Sebastian and Rose were buried at the Gotham Memorial Cemetery.

"No, I haven't." She stated. Lori nodded and played with her cappuccino.

The question had been extremely bothersome. In the back of Lori's mind, she knew Alexandria wouldn't have gone. Even though she had only been back in Gotham for a day, it was unlike Alexandria to go now or ever in the future.

"How's the manor? It's been ages since I've seen it." Lori tried to lighten the mood and it worked.

"Beautiful and stunning, still. Although, I do have a lack of furniture. I need to furnish the great room, kitchen, theater, parlor, and playroom. And I'll have to fix up the grounds. I have so much shopping to do, and if you don't mind, would you like to come with?"

"I thought you would never ask. I was going to demand that we spend all day together anyway, and what better way to go shopping!"

"What kind of seats do you even buy for a theater?" Alexandria asked in complete confusion.

Lori and Alexandria were walking arm and arm down Ross Street, the heart of the village. The two had been to Pottery Barn and Restoration Hardware. They had succeeded in buying furniture for all the rooms, even the great room, but the theatre had been the last one without any furnishings.

"Those big recliners, but no one actually likes those. I know this store coming up that has these huge couches that are as big as beds and fit so many people. I think it would be perfect."

Sure enough, Lori was right. The couches were perfect and Alexandria loved them. They sat on the model and tested it out.

"I want the entire theatre floor to be like this. Just one big bed." Alexandria stated as she lay out on the gigantic sofa. Lori joined her.

"That would be awesome. So, I was thinking…"

"Oh boy." Alexandria turned on her stomach to face Lori. Lori lay on her back with her eyes trailing the ceiling.

"Plotting, actually. I have an idea. You date Bruce Wayne." She simply said. Alexandria searched her friend's face for any falter.

"Lori, why would I do that?" Lori turned onto her side.

"Because, Bruce is the Prince of Gotham and _you_ are the Princess of Gotham and you two can have the most gorgeous little Gotham babies! It's already like a match made in heaven, plus he is a total babe." Alexandria was interrupted before she could retaliate and scold her friend for thinking such wild things.

"Excuse me, Miss." An older man in black dress clothes with thin glasses and dark unruly hair patiently stood next to Alexandria. She sat up and cocked her head at the man.

"Yes?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm going to ask that you only sit on displays…" His speech slowed and stuttered. "I – I'm sorry, but are you..."

"Alexandria Ward." She finished for him. Her lips tightened. People were beginning to notice her.

"Miss. Ward, it is a pleasure to meet you, can I be of any assistance?" The man eagerly asked.

"Yes, actually. I need one of these for a room the is 30' by 30' as soon as possible." She said with a smile. She watched the man pull a pager out of his pocket and begin tapping profusely.

"And what color? We have many different ty-"

"Black."

He continued with the necessary questioning for shipping and payment. Shortly after, Alexandria and Lori exited the store with another purchase.

"You know," Lori began as they were now walking back to her apartment. "My mother is going to want to throw a party for you."

Alexandria sighed. She placed her aviators on her face.

"Katie and her parties." Alexandria mumbled. She hated the attention. Without a doubt, Alexandria would have all the spotlight at the party.

"We'll have dinner tomorrow night, at my parents?" Lori hopefully asked.

"Of course. They still live at the same place?" Alexandria asked sarcastically. Lori's parents have always lived in a penthouse overlooking Gotham Square. Their penthouse was one of the biggest in Gotham. Katie would never let it go. She loved it too much and it was perfect for throwing parties – which the lady had a passion for.

"Duh, you think my mom would move?" Alexandria laughed.

"I'm guessing yours is the Bugatti?" Lori gestured to the classic car that was now diagonal from them. They approached the sparkling vehicle. "I'll come over in the morning and help move everything in and then we can get ready for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan. What do I wear?" Alexandria asked. She threw her purse into the passenger seat.

"Something nice, we're having dinner with _my_ parents. The fanciest of fancy. So, that means a dress, Alexandria."

"I'm not opposed to dresses as I was when I was ten, Lori."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow morning." They shared a tight warm hug and departed. Lori crossed the street into her apartment and Alexandria settled into the Bugatti.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alexandria woke at 6 AM. She tried her hardest to sleep later but to no avail. She pouted and stared at the ceiling of room. Gray satin sheets lay in disarray around her. Reaching boredom, Alexandria stirred out of her California king bed. Her bare feet shuffled across the cold wood floors. She crossed her arms as she made her way downstairs, pulling her long sleeve over her fingers. She wished she had changed out of her thin pajama shorts and into sweatpants. She reached the marble floors and entered the kitchen and halted. Her arms fell to her sides.

She didn't have a refrigerator. Or any type of breakfast food. In complete frustration, Alexandria ran back upstairs to quickly wash her face and teeth and change into jeans, boots, and pulled a half-zipped leather bomber over her long sleeve. She grabbed her purse and made way to the garage.

Alexandria searched for her aviators and put them on before getting to the keys to the gray Lamborghini. It had always been her favorite and it was fast. And right now, Alexandria needed fast.

Alexandria was at the front gate in mere seconds. She grumbled as she exited the Lamborghini to open the gate, drive past it, and then close it. She would make getting a remote for the gate her second priority, as of now, it was second to getting food.

Alexandria cut off drivers as she turned onto the street. She soon hit traffic as she drove towards Gotham Square. The traffic barely moved. She had hit morning rush hour.

What she wanted was food from the french cafe; to be exact coffee and mallorca bread. The cafe had been there before she was born and it was always customary for her to get mallorca bread.

Alexandria read the clock on the dashboard. It was almost 7 AM. She ran a hand through her hair and hoped the cafe wouldn't run out.

20 minutes later, Alexandria pulled into a post just in front of the cafe. She had gotten extremely lucky. She hurried to enter the cafe as the line was steadily increasing. The blissful aroma of fresh baked pastries filled her lungs as she stepped indoors. The loudness and busyness of the cafe returned warm memories. She glanced around the bright cafe. All the tables were taken by men and women in business suits preparing to begin their last work day before the weekend.

Roughly 5 minutes after waiting in line, Alexandria was next.

"Lex?" A deep voice called among all the scrambled voices of the cafe. Alexandria turned towards the voice to see an aged face of a man she knew so well.

"Mr. Knight!" Alexandria exclaimed. She tore her aviators from her eyes and gave Lori's father a hug. She stepped back into line with Mr. Knight beside her.

"Lori called last night and said you were back. I cannot believe it after all these years!" His voice bared no change as it last was 15 years ago. Mr. Knight was dressed in his complete business attire. His hair was no longer the rich brown that she had last seen but gray and white hairs were evident. His tan complexion bore only few wrinkles that spread over his soft eyes.

"I know, I know. It's been much too long."

"My dear, Alexandria. I have to say it, I am sure you hear it often now, but I cannot believe it. You look so much like your beautiful mother. It is such a wonderful event to have you back here. You and Lori are coming for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Lori was very eager to plan it. I am so excited to see Mrs. Knight as well." She added. It was true, despite the party antics of the good doctor, she was a very amiable woman.

"Oh, you know Katie. You should have seen her when Lori called. She went into all sorts of dramatics." Clyde shook his head at the thoughts of his wife.

"I could only imagine."

The man in front of Alexandria shifted over, signaling it was her turn to order. The friendly barista asked for her order.

"Cappuccino and mallorca bread, please." The barista added the items onto the computer.

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"$7.49 is your total." Mr. Knight reached across and gave the barista his card before Alexandria had a moment to.

"You didn't have to do that." Alexandria shyly admitted.

"After 15 years, I believe I do." Mr. Knight chuckled. The barista handed Clyde back his card, receipt, and handed Alexandria her pastry.

"Excuse me, are you Alexandria Ward?" The barista quietly asked as she leaned over the register.

"Yes." She smugly replied. The barista pulled back with a large smile.

"Well, it's great to meet you." Alexandria inhaled and smiled. She nodded back before stepping over to Clyde to wait for her drink.

"People already recognizing you?" He asked already knowing the answering.

"Unfortunately. So, where are you heading to so early in the morning?" She gestured to his suit.

"Meeting at Wayne Tower. New construction, I believe we are working with your company."

"Ah, well then, I hope I am not going to make you late. You'll be seeing me at the meetings starting Monday."

"So early?"

"I've already signed the legal documents with Lucius, and already my CEO wants to change the name of the company to Ward Industries." Alexandria confided with a sour tone.

"Like Wayne Industries?" Clyde asked with a hint of humor.

"The same! It's out of the question. I don't mind partnering with Wayne Industries but changing our name is ridiculous."

"I couldn't agree more. Ward Corporations should always be known by how Sebastian left it." Clyde was cautious at the use of her father's name. Inwardly, he blew a sigh of relief that Alexandria had not reacted poorly to it.

"Agreed."

Alexandria reached across the counter for her cappuccino as the barista had just called for it. The two left the cafe and stood on the sidewalk next to her car.

"It was great to see you, Lex. What are you doing up so early? I could never get Lori up this early!" Alexandria gave a small laugh.

"Jet lag." She lied.

"Ah, get some rest before tonight. Anything I can do for you before I leave?" He asked as they hugged again and Mr. Knight kissed her cheek. He began to take a few small steps back. Alexandria placed her coffee and pastry on the hood of the Lamborghini as she searched for her keys.

"Yes, actually. I am in dire need to automate the front gate of the manor!" Clyde chuckled.

"I have friends that went to a place on Mendicino and Spruce."

"Alright, thanks Mr. Knight. I'll see you tonight!" Alexandria waved after Clyde. She brought her aviators back over her eyes before taking her coffee and pastry off the roof of the Lamborghini.

It was just past 9 AM and Alexandria had returned back to the manor. She was complete with groceries for the new fridge that was set to arrive in a little over an hour and with a new automated gate with remotes for all the keychains for the cars and will also have a call box hooked up to all the rooms of the manor.

At just about 10, a buzzing sound came from the telephone in Alexandria's room.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God, it's me. This thing still works?" Lori asked on the other side. Alexandria laughed and pressed 0 on the telephone to open the gate.

"I just got it to work again actually." She added before hanging up.

Alexandria took her time going downstairs to the front door. It would be a while before Lori would arrive because of the length of the driveway. She opened the front door and rested against the frame as she spotted Lori approaching in a white Range Rover.

Alexandria looked out onto the overgrown land that surrounded the manor. It desperately needed to be cut, fertilized, and all around fixed.

"I feel like I was just here yesterday." Lori said as followed the steps up. Alexandria shifted as she drew closer and turned back into the house.

"I saw your dad this morning when I went to get breakfast."

"Oh yeah, he called me. He also bragged about you for a good whole two minutes." Alexandria turned to Lori and rolled her eyes.

"Are you hungry or anything? I would offer you water… but no fridge and I am not letting anyone drink Gotham sink water until I get a filter on it." Alexandria shrugged.

"No, thanks. I already ate." Lori scanned the ceiling and walls of the barren great room. "Wow. Even now it's still big and intimidating."

"I know. The furniture will look really good." Alexandria went upstairs with Lori in tow.

"You sleep here by yourself?" Lori asked as they passed the second floor and up to the third. Alexandria laughed. She could see why Lori was shocked. The manor was huge and completely empty. It was too big for one person

"Yeah, I rarely go downstairs though."

They reached Alexandria's bedroom. Lori smiled as she entered the familiar room. Alexandria went into her closet to finish unpacking.

"It's so weird being back in here. I still remember the last time I was here." Lori sat on the oversized bed. The sheets hadn't been made. "You need a butler."

Alexandria peeked her head out of the closet and gave Lori a look.

"A butler." She repeated.

"This house is too big for just you! Unless you plan on having a family sometime soon. Plus, you need someone to make your bed. And when you do get a butler, you'll be just like Bruce Wayne."

Alexandria returned from the closet carrying the dress she was going to where to dinner that night. She hung it near the folding screen near her oversized mirror.

"First of all, I do not need to be like Bruce Wayne. You have an obsession. Second, I do not need someone to make my bed. I am perfectly capable and it's not like anyone comes up here." Alexandria joined Lori on the bed and buried herself under the fluffy covers.

"You do realize the odd similarities you and Bruce Wayne share?"

"I haven't thought about it." Alexandria spoke the truth.

She honestly never gave Gotham's notorious playboy a second though. Of course she was aware of the strange things they shared; they both lost their parents tragically at a young age, both had a long hiatus and sudden return to Gotham, they both inherited millions and are still gaining, only a few years apart, both handsome, and single.

"I just think it's weird is all." Lori trailed off. Alexandria knew the topic of Bruce Wayne would be brought up again in the near future.

"The furniture should be here soon, let's go downstairs."

For the next three hours, Alexandria and Lori waited for all of the furniture to arrive and order as to where it should go. At one thirty, they were completely done with organizing and doing last minute touch ups. However, it was now 4 PM. The two were in Alexandria's room getting ready for dinner.

"I feel like it's too much." Alexandria murmured for the hundredth time. Lori sat in her bathroom finishing her makeup.

"Alexandria, for the last time, it is not too much. Look at what I'm wearing." Lori shouted.

Alexandria bit her lip in doubt at her reflection. The floor length gown was navy with thin straps. The material had a sort of shimmer and sparkle undertones to add more depth to the beautiful gown. Alexandria had purchased it years ago in France for a function for one of her clients. She hadn't worn it since. Sighing a final time, Alexandria stepping into nude heels that made her almost reach 6'3. She joined Lori in the bathroom.

Alexandria took the seat next to Lori at the large vanity. Flashbacks of the two as children echoed through Alexandria as she watched Lori put the final touches to her dramatic makeup. The lighting in the room and on the mirror made them feel like Hollywood stars.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Lori asked as she gestured to the bag of makeup on the countertop. "Not like you need it."

Alexandria had worn barely any makeup in comparison to Lori.

"No thanks. Don't like makeup."

"Well, for your party be prepared to wear makeup. I don't care what you say." Determination was evident in Lori's voice. She knew how stubborn Alexandria could be and will be.

"Are you done? Your mother wanted us there at 5."

"Yes, yes. Let's go."

At four thirty, the two young women made their way down to the garage. They had to have a car that matched how brilliant they looked.

"I thought the Bugatti was bad." Lori said in disbelief. Her silver gown made slinky noises as she walked further down the garage.

There were eleven cars and three motorcycles in the garage. There were an assortment of vehicles; ranging from Lamborghini's, Macbachs, Ferrari… All luxurious and expensive, almost all cars cost well over one million. Lori stopped next to the Lamborghini Veneno. The sports car, all gray with red detailing and trim was one of a kind, especially considering it's 4 million price tag.

"We're taking this one." She stated. Alexandria laughed. The Lamborghini Veneno was her favorite Lamborghini. She walked to key shelf and searched for the Veneno keys.

"You know I'm driving." Alexandria said with a smile. She came around the driver side and opened the spider door. Lori waved her hand dismissively as she crouched to sit in the low car.

As Alexandria predicted, there was the usual traffic. Despite that they were in a vehicle that could reach 60mph in 2.5 seconds, they arrived at the Knight's penthouse 30 minutes late.

The Knights live in Gotham Tower, the most expensive complex. The Tower brought back Gotham's gothic age and inside you felt as though you were royalty. It was complete with valet and the best restaurant and finest wine bar just in the lobby.

Alexandria sped to the valet. The tires screeched as she parked and all eyes turned to the striking car.

With utter grace and confidence, Alexandria stepped out of the Lamborghini before the valet could come around to open the door for her. With her matching navy clutch in hand, she gave a stunning smile to the man and tossed him the keys. He nervously caught them and stared in awe at both Alexandria and the car. Lori then removed herself from the vehicle and patiently waited for her friend by the lobby entrance.

"Your name?" He shakily asked as Alexandria passed. He was just about to step into her car. Alexandria turned her head back to him and peeled off her aviators. Her hair cascaded down her toned back.

"Alexandria Ward." She announced,

The man continued to stare at her. It was only when she gave him another sly smile that he resumed to sit in the car.

Alexandria joined Lori. They both smiled bright and stunned men and women by their appearances, although Alexandria unintentionally outshone Lori.

Now, all of Gotham would soon know that their beloved Princess has returned.

Lori didn't notice the stares they immediately received with their arrival. Alexandria did. She ignored the eyes boring into her and the whispers spelling out her name and walked into the lobby as if she owned the place. She could if she wanted to.

Alexandria and Lori took the private elevator up to the penthouse. They quickly chatted about childhood memories of running around the lobby and elevators and causing all kinds of chaos throughout the building.

They reached the penthouse floor. The golden elevator doors opened to another small lobby that acted as the entrance to the Knight's penthouse. They approached the big white doors that led into penthouse.

Just before Lori was going to pull out her set of keys, they heard a chorus of rambunctious laughter on the opposite side. Alexandria glanced at Lori.

"Who else is coming?" She asked with dread. This is typical Katie Knight.

"I thought it was just us. But it _is_ my mom..." Lori continued to fish out her keys and unlock the door. As she pulled the door ajar, they both heard Katie.

"Oh, this must be them!"

Alexandria and Lori entered the white foyer to instantly see Mrs. Knight walking at a quickened pace towards them. Her arms outstretched as she drew close. She engulfed Alexandria in a tight hug. Her face only reaching Alexandria's shoulder, Mrs. Knight was just as petite as Lori.

"Oh, goodness, you precious child. I have missed you so much." The woman cried. Alexandria couldn't help but laugh at her dramatics as she returned Mrs. Knight's embrace. She held Alexandria at arms length and looked her over. She clasped her right hand over her mouth.

"You've grown so much." Mrs. Knight stepped to the right of Alexandria. She took her arm and began walking to the living area where the rest of the guests were seated. Lori trailed behind with an amused expression.

Alexandria only recognized Mr. Knight and Lucius. Lucius gave her a knowing smile. Two other unknown couples were seated across from them.

"Hasn't she grown into such a beautiful young woman! Stunning, really." Mrs. Knight boasted as she showed off Alexandria. Lucius and Mr. Knight smiled and nodded while the other couples murmured their agreement.

"Lex, I know you remember Lucius. However, Mayor Garcia and Mrs. Garcia were great friends with your parents." Katie paused in front of the rising couple.

Mayor Garcia was a tall dark man with a very nice smile and strong features. His wife was beautiful, dark and tan with a curvaceous body. Alexandria shook hands with both of them.

"It's such a pleasure." She commented.

"I do believe we have met years before you left, at one of your birthday parties." Mrs. Garcia said with a smile.

"No wonder, you both seem so familiar even after so long." Alexandria lied. She gave another smile before being pulled to the other white sofa.

Now this couple was honestly familiar to Alexandria. She couldn't believe that she hadn't recognized them immediately before.

"Lieutenant Gordon!" She exclaimed with pure joy. She wrapped her arms around him. She could hear Gordon's hearty chuckle and Mrs. Gordon's calming laugh.

"Commissioner now, believe it or not." He said as they pulled apart.

"Oh, well of course I believe it." Alexandria went in to hug Mrs. Gordon.

"It's so good you are back, Alexandria. Everybody has missed you." She gushed. Mrs. Gordon's strawberry blonde hair bounced as she spoke.

"I have missed you all so much. How are the kids?" She asked eagerly.

"Same as always. They're great. Jim is in high school now and Barbara is on the west coast for school." Mrs. Gordon informed.

"We should get off the topic of children before she starts to get emotional." Gordon joked, mock whispering to Alexandria. Mrs. Gordon playfully hit his shoulder.

"Come sit. Lori, come over here, too." Mrs. Knight gestured to an empty white sofa. Alexandria sat and Lori soon took her side. Mrs. Knight took the seat next to her husband.

Alexandria scanned the room as the adults began their conversation about Alexandria. The penthouse hadn't changed in the last 15 years. The floor was still tiled white marble, walls were a clean white marble again with no defects. The whole penthouse was a stark white and extremely open. The group sat on four white sofas surrounding a gold coffee table. Opposite of Alexandria were the same floor length panoramic windows that overlooked Gotham Square. The Knight's had the best view.

"She may look like Rose, but she is completely Sebastian." Lucius's voice grabbed her attention with the mentioning of her parents.

"They way she walked in was identical to Sebastian's gait. Albeit more graceful." Mayor Garcia mentioned. She watched him twirl the drink in his hand.

"Yes, but she is blessed with Rose's body." Countered his wife.

They all turned to Alexandria except for Lori, who was texting Todd. Alexandria raised a high brow at the looks of who she now considered to be her family. She was not used to all the talk about herself.

"Identical." Gordon muttered. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Before you carry on and exhaust this topic, you should know that I have already freaked out Alexandria enough about her looks." Lori interrupted as she placed her phone back into her purse. A devious smile crept onto her china doll face.

Alexandria gave her quick glare.

Lori continued on, "As well as harass her about her unique similarities to Bruce Wayne."

"Speaking of Bruce, he unfortunately was unable to make it tonight, Lex." Mrs. Knight quickly added rather impulsively. Alexandria thanked her lucky stars. "He did promise to attend the party I will be holding for you. Everybody mark your calendar for February 15th! Just about two weeks from now! Lex, Lori told you already?"

Mrs. Knight was on the edge of her seat when she finished. She was so excited about this party. Alexandria quietly nodded.

Lori leaned over slightly to whisper a 'told you so' to Alexandria. She ignored her.

"Mrs. Knight, dinner is ready." An older, balding man also dressed in a suit quietly called from the dining hall. Katie stood and clapped her hands.

"Perfect, everybody please let's resume this in the dining room." The group then ventured into the burgundy-walled dining area.

Alexandria took the seat to the left of Lori, Mayor Garcia next to her, and Lucius across from her. The long black table created a regal affect with the rouge walls. The same man came around pouring either red or white wine in their glasses. Alexandria asked for red.

"See, just like her father." Mr. Knight boasted after Alexandria took a sip of the crisp wine. She blushed as everybody watched her.

Her insides tightened with every watchful eye. She hated being scrutinized.

"Clyde, stop. You're embarrassing the girl." Katie scolded from the opposite end. They sat across from each other at the head of the table.

Plates of salad and soup came around signaling the official start of dinner.

Alexandria lay in her giant bed staring up at the dark ceiling. She had turned off the new flat screen hours ago. She'd been reviewing in her head the dinner and the conversations they shared earlier that evening.

As customary, Mrs. Knight talked about her plans for Alexandria's party and who to invite for a good time. Then the conversation turned to Ward Corporations and the projects they are involved in and the future of the company, it turn briefly to Wayne Industries and finally gossiping about Wayne himself.

Majority of the night resulted in discussion of Alexandria and her travels and studies. No one had mentioned the death of her parents for the fear of awkwardness and disturbing silence. Alexandria didn't mind. She told them additional details about her travels and the family she had lived with. They knew most of the story from the tabloids. As the adults gossiped, Alexandria was kept up to date with the past and most recent Gotham gossip.

She had discovered more details about Bruce Wayne's 5 year hiatus. Also, about his sudden purchase of hotels and restaurants, and his newfound reputation as a playboy. He was still; however, Gotham's prince.

Alexandria was often informed of the Batman as well as the different opinions her friends thought of the figure. Gordon didn't say much, Mayor Garcia explained all sorts of violence and corruption Gotham had witnessed in the past 15 years. It ranged from situations with drug lords and mob bosses, to complete freaks and the mentally insane. All of which, the Batman had helped to diminish.

Mrs. Garcia, Mrs. Knight, and Lori were more than ready to discuss the scandals of the Gotham elite. It was something they knew all about. Lucius then took the conversation to a serious point – discussing Ward Corporations and what Alexandra would be facing in just two days. She had one day to prepare for her arrival and ownership of her company. She wasn't nervous of any kind. Alexandria was more than ready to make a difference in Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandria tucked her pale gray button down into her new work pants. She dreaded having terrible work outfits, so with the help of Lori, yesterday they went out into the village and bought a plethora of fashionable dress shirts, pants, and shoes. Today, Alexandria wore glossy black pumps, black flared pants that accentuated her long lean legs, and a crisp button down. She cuffed the sleeves halfway before grabbing the matching blazer, aviators, and clutch.

She drove the Maybach Excelero to Ward Corporations Headquarters in the upper east side on the corner of Monolith Square. Ward Corp. owns numerous locations all throughout Gotham. They all served for different purposes – a water plant and research facility, cement facilities, lots to park construction vehicles, offices, the list goes on. The drive to work took over a half hour. Gotham traffic was at its worst.

Alexandria once again swerved into the valet loop. Lucius was meeting her at her office at 8 am , and it was 8:05 am. She threw the keys to the valet and power walked into the lobby.

Unknowingly, Alexandria ignored the shouts of security as she failed to check in. They had no idea who she was, yet. She waited at the elevator doors with a small group of other employees. She still wore her aviators and had her clutch in a tight grip. She left her blazer in the car.

"Miss." Someone spoke behind her, a hand reached onto her right shoulder. She spun in surprise and frustration. She peered down at the man in a dark suit.

"Miss, you need to check in before you can go upstairs or anywhere in the building." He informed her. From her peripherals, she could see the other employees watching with interest.

Alexandria sighed in understanding. At least security was strict and he was doing his job. She heard the doors to the elevator open behind her. She took her glasses off and began to step backwards into the elevator.

"I'm Alexandria Ward. I'm running the company now and I have a vey important meeting with Lucius Fox." The man nodded with his jaw slightly slack. "And thank you for doing your job."

She tucked her glasses into the collar of her shirt as the elevator doors slid shut. She ran her fingers through her hair to settle herself. The elevator shifted up.

"Miss. Ward, what floor?" A rather large man asked. Alexandria forgot she wasn't alone. She glanced about the crowded elevator then back to the man.

"Fortieth, thank you." She murmured and gave the man a warm smile. She turned back to fully face the doors in front of her; however, the man wasn't finished.

"You're very welcome. I'm Paul Bebber, I'm head of sales here." He introduced. Alexandria realized she had to be nice and make conversation with her employees even if it was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to be a good boss. She forced a smile and shook his hand,

"Alexandria Ward. Great to meet you." Immediately after she formally introduced herself, the other employees began to whisper.

"Yes, I know. Mr. Fox sent an email to everyone that you will be running the company now."

"Oh, yes. Perfect. For the rest of the week I plan on having meeting to meet all of the staff and to become more comfortable with each department." Alexandria admitted. The man had thankfully not responded and only nodded. The elevator had only reached the tenth floor. She silently begged for it to move faster.

"Lucius, I am so sorry I'm late. I was stopped by security on the way up." Alexandria began as she stepped off the elevator. Lucius was sitting at the end of the short hallway reading the newspaper. He slowly stood.

"Quite alright, Miss. Ward." He replied. She approached him with a questioning look for being so formal. "You've already made the front page." He gestured to the cover of the Gotham Times on the table.

There, front and center, was Alexandria entering Gotham Tower with Lori jus a few paces behind her. It was from dinner Saturday night with the Knights. Alexandria was smiling, her beautiful attire in complete view; however, in the biggest and boldest print read _Princess of Gotham Returns After 15 Years!_

"Wonderful." She muttered. Lucius smiled and folded the paper.

"Let's get down to it. This end of the hallway is the lobby for your office." He gestured to the black modern seats that were neatly placed against the walls. She followed him to a black L shape desk. It was neatly organized with perfect stacks of paper and a large desktop Mac.

"This is your receptionist's desk. Miss. Laura Wilson, nice young lady. I sent her to get coffee." Lucius then pointed the black wooden doors to the left of the desk.

"Your office."

She stepped in and immediately the panoramic windows caught her eye. She walked deeper into her large office until she stood looking out of the floor to ceiling windows. Her view overlooked almost all of Gotham and below was Monolith Square.

"I can get used to this, Mr. Fox." Alexandria said with a laugh. She came around to her desk. It was an aged, wooden, old world desk with thick ornate designs carved throughout. It was complete with a large Versailles chair.

Only a few things were on her desk; a small lock, two sets of papers, an iPhone 6 plus, and the largest desktop Mac available. Alexandria dropped her clutch onto the desk and picked up the iPhone. She instantly gave Lucius a look.

"You need a cellphone, Lex. I've taken the liberty of installing some contacts already and set up your email. Everything else should be ready to go for your own personal use. Also, I managed to hook it up with your home phone, so you have access to the gate." She gave Lucius a silly smile.

"Thank you, Lucius." She drew up sweetly.

With the phone still in her palm, she picked up the papers. She read them over; set times and the different areas and departments of Ward Corporations were printed on both papers.

"That is your schedule for this week. Those are the meetings you will have to attend so that you can be up to date with your company." He informed.

Alexandria gave Lucius a look before moving to sit in her desk chair. She slowly turned side to side as she looked around her office.

It was big, huge, the panoramic windows seemed to only add to it's greatness. The wall were an off-white, the bare walls contrasted with the dark slate flooring, and small gray marbleized lights hung down from the ceiling in two columns. In front of Alexandria's desk were two small matching Versailles chairs and another smaller old world table stood in between. To the right, was a large and very comfortable looking chaise that lay alone next to the window.

"Come and I'll give you a tour before your first meeting at 9." Lucius began to leave the office and she quickly followed. She left her clutch but brought with her the schedule and her new phone.

Alexandria closed the office door behind her to find Lucius talking to a small blonde. Everyone was small to Alexandria. The girl held a coffee in one hand and Lucius held his own.

"Miss. Laura, let me introduce you to Alexandria Ward. Alexandria." Lucius looked to her. She smiled at the young girl. She looked younger than Alexandria's 25 years.

"It's so great to meet you!" Laura said. Her voice fit her looks. She had medium-length blonde hair that was held back by a simply black hairband. She wore a pretty red dress covered by a gray cardigan and gray wedges to match.

Laura tried to hide her amazement at her new boss. She couldn't help but stare at her. She was absolutely the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen, and she was even dressed in a simple work outfit yet she made it look so chic. She couldn't peel her blue eyes from Alexandria's bright green ones. Laura noted how Alexandria's hair fell in perfect natural waves and curls; it was something all Gotham women envied.

They shook hands and Laura almost said something of how strong Alexandria's hand felt against her tiny one but she held her tongue.

"The pleasure is all mine." Alexandria returned with a genuine smile. Laura handed her the coffee.

"Lucius told me you like cappuccinos and you have a meeting at nine in the main conference room. I'll meet you there?" Laura asked. Alexandria appreciated how professional she was.

"Yes, that is perfect and thank you. Lucius is giving me a tour as of now."

"Great, well, don't let me keep you. It's great to have you here, Miss. Ward."

"Thank you, again. See you shortly." Alexandria nodded her head before taking Lucius's arm and heading to the elevator.

Alexandria had just left the oriental takeout just a block away from Ward Corp. She had gone there to fetch dinner after work. It was just 6 pm. The aroma of fresh fried rice, lo mein noodles, and Mongolian beef filled the Maybach.

The unmistakable sound of Alexandria's new phone rang throughout the car. She shuffled through her clutch for the phone. Stopping at a red light, she lifted her aviators to read the contact that was calling, _Home._ She slid the finger across the touchscreen to answer.

"Hello?" She asked. The light turned green.

"Hello, Miss. Ward? This is UPS and we are at your front gate to deliver a package – actually three large packages."

"Oh, yes of course." She pulled the phone away from her ear to hit the number 0 on the key pad to open the front gate. "Thank you, you can just leave them by the front door."

"Will do, Miss. Ward. Have a good night."

After hanging up the phone, Alexandria stared out onto the road as she drove home in confusion. She couldn't believe she forgot about the shipments. Now she was more than eager to arrive at the manor.

After pulling into the driveway, Alexandria didn't bother to park the Maybach in the garage. She ran up to the front door while carrying her blazer, clutch, phone, and dinner up the steps. There, in a neat stack beside the door, were three aging chests with thick locks on them. Hurriedly, she opened the door and took everything she was holding into the kitchen and dropped them onto the counter. Without a second thought, she went back outside and lifted the first chest.

It was the smallest and lightest of the three. She knew exactly what was inside. She carried the chest upstairs into the parlor and returned for the remaining two. After placing the final and heaviest chest in the parlor, she ran up to her room to grab the guarded key from a box in her closet.

Alexandria sat criss-cross in front of the three chests. She had been waiting so long to have them back in her possession. She dragged the first chest close to her and easily unlocked it to reveal her old uniform.

She removed the black ankle boots. These boots were like no other. They were made with specialized neoprene infused with kevlar. They provided enough flexibility with the perfect amount of tread, grip, protection, and support. Next, Alexandria lifted her uniform. Black neoprene pants and gray cropped neoprene halter top. She ran her fingers over the smooth material. She yearned to don her original outfit.

Placing the uniform next to her boots, Alexandria picked up her mask. The dark gray mask made of kevlar shielded her entire face. The person on the other end would only see small slits for eyes. Alexandria ran her thumb over the nicks and scratches from previous fights. The mask was an original. She had received when she turned 17. The mask had carvings like the face of a leopard. Memories of herself being praised after defeating an opponent wearing the mask rang through her mind. She moved onto the next chest.

This chest would carry the most objects. There were two removable levels. The first level had gray disk neatly organized in rows. These disks were small enough to fit in one's palm and were sharp enough to cut through bone. The second level contained throwing knives of all shapes and sizes. Those had been Alexandria's least favorite. She preferred the disks.

The last chest contained Alexandria's favorite weapon, her sword. She had been granted this after defeating 100 opponents in just bare hand-to-hand combat while the opponents had any weapon of their choosing.

She lifted the sword from its container. With complete grace, she unsheathed the sword and displayed its thin blade and reflective brilliance. She shifted the sword back into its casing and placed it back into it's respected chest. Alexandria took a deep breath and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Alexandria stood. She needed a place to hold all of her weapons and uniform, a place no one would find or even think of. She had the perfect idea.

Alexandria went back downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed her phone, the keys to Ward Corp. that Lucius gifted her earlier, and the keys to the Maybach. Still in her work outfit, she pulled on the blazer as she headed out into the cold brisk Gotham air.

Alexandria parked on the side of Ward Corp. HQ. She searched through her contact list in hope of finding her receptionist's phone number. With satisfaction, she began to call Laura as she exited the vehicle walked to the locked doors of the building.

After a few rings, Laura answered.

"Hello?"

"Laura? It's Alexandria." She picked out the keys to the glass doors and entered the building. The lobby was dimly lit, she glanced over to the check-in kiosk. A security guard was sitting behind the many computers. They nodded to each other. Alexandria wondered what time it was, she couldn't have been in the parlor for too long. She realized she forgot about her dinner in the kitchen.

"Oh, Miss. Ward, can I do something for you?"

"Yes, actually, if I needed the blueprints for the old Gotham tunnels, where would I find those?" Alexandria asked. She pressed the button for the elevator.

"In archives in the basement. There's access from the elevators but you'll need the key." She explained. Alexandria stepped inside and spotted what Laura was referring to.

"Okay, thank you Laura." Alexandria hung up before Laura had the chance to say anything else.

Alexandria used the key Lucius had given her. He had coded it so that it would open everything in Ward Corp. and as Lucius was always right, the elevator began to move down to the basement.

Moments later the elevator opened to a warehouse-like room. The bright lights were already on and illuminated the entire place. Large shelves lined the floor and created something like a maze. Alexandria stepped to the closest shelve to find that everything was in alphabetical order. Now she just needed to find G.

After trailing up and down rows of shelves, she reached the G section. It wasn't long until she found the files on the old tunnels.

Alexandria opened the manila folders and found small diagrams of layouts of all of the old tunnels. Next to the file was a rolled blue poster, the blueprints. Alexandria quickly placed at the blueprints, white lines drawn onto a simple map of Gotham marked where the tunnels were. If Alexandria was right, which she had no doubt in her mind, the tunnels reached under the manor. All she needed was something that could dig deep enough and not cause too much attention or damage.

All day Alexandria had been eager to drive out to the construction parking lot where unused vehicles and machines were stored. She had confirmed that there was a driller currently being unused that she would be able to get her hands on after work.

"Miss. Ward, you're next meeting is in ten minutes." Laura announced through the speaker phone. Alexandria sighed and checked the time on the clock. It was just after 3 pm, meaning she had two more meetings left including this one.

"Who are they with?" Alexandria asked as she held down the button for the speaker phone.

"Finance and Sciences."

Following the meetings, Alexandria decided the finance department was not one of her favorites, but she loved the science department. They were a breeze. She locked up her office shortly after 5 pm and bid farewell to Laura before hurrying down to the Jeep waiting with the valet.

Instead of going home, Alexandria sped to the construction lot. She unlocked the gates and drove the raised Jeep Wrangler onto the pebble lot. She drove down the lanes of construction vehicles until she came across the drilling device.

It was smaller than what she had pictured but she was thankful that it was able to be easily removed. Alexandria locked the trailer to the rear of the Jeep and drove home from the lot. Faster than expected, she arrived at the manor with the drill in tow. She parked in the garage and laid the blueprints on the hood of the truck.

Unhooking the trailer from the back of the Wrangler, Alexandria carted the drill to a cleared off space in the garage. Here, Alexandria had made the right notes as to where the underground tunnel would be, figuring the garage would make the best access point from the manor.

She set the driller over the marked floor. Alexandria took spared rope from the trailer and stood back with the remote in hand. Unsure of what to expect, she stood by the walls of the garage and pressed the green button.

Simultaneously, the drill lowered itself and began to spin at an insane speed. Disturbing screeches echoed as the drill broke down through the first layer of cement floor. Alexandria winced at the deafening noise. The drill continued to lower with every passing second while creating elongating cracks from all sides of the hole.

Minutes later the noise stopped. Alexandria took cautious steps to the open floor. Sharp edges of cement and soil from beneath the manor enclosed a medium sized hole. Alexandria kneeled to get a closer look of the tunnel below.

Light from the garage illuminated the depths of the tunnel. She could see dark outlines of brick walls and columns and the sound of running water. Alexandria realized the tunnels were no more than ten feet under the mansion. She would need to go down there.

She stood and scoured the garage cabinets for any type of flashlight. Returning to the hole with a hefty light, she crouched down and dropped the light. It briefly shone the environment of the tunnels.

Alexandria tied an end of the rope to the drill and dropped the remaining into the hole. Glad that she had experience with falling, Alexandria moved her hands to position herself to hover her body over the hole. Taking a deep breath, she released her arms.

She landed with the grace of a wild cat, bending her legs and molding her feet to the ground to absorb the shock. She picked up the flashlight and flashed it at her surroundings.

The high ceilings only grew further down the tunnel. Big cathedral-like columns created an eery air. Water dripped from the black ceilings and columns, making the decaying brick floor muddy and somewhat slimy. This section of the tunnel was big, almost like a cave. It provided more than enough room for Alexandria to keep her belongings secret and hidden.

Content with her findings, Alexandria tucked the flashlight in her pants and grabbed onto the hanging rope. She scaled back up to ground level with little effort and reached the garage floor in seconds.

For the following week, Alexandria continued with boring meetings and constructing her new underground fortress. It was Friday, exactly one week before her party which also meant Valentine's Day was also coming soon. It hadn't registered in Alexandria's mind.

She left Ward Corp that 3 pm that day. She waved bye to the security guards and left the busy lobby as workers came and went. Alexandria didn't want to go back to her solitary home just yet so she called Lori.

"Lex, darling, how is your day?" Lori gently asked. She was at her office in Gotham Square.

"Boring, are you willing to meet for food or anything?"

"Always. Where shall we meet? Also, we _must_ go shopping. I still haven't gotten a dress for your party and Valentine's Day is this Thursday! I need to find something absolutely stunning."

"Cafe, I'm craving a good coffee. I still need to get a dress, too." Alexandria replied rather calmly. Internally, she was the opposite. At the mention of Valentine's Day, Alexandria filled with dread. She hated Valentine's Day.

"Perfect, I'll leave now." With that, they both hung up and Alexandria made her way to her vehicle. Today, she drove the Bentley.

Lori was already seated and waiting for Alexandria with two cappuccinos on the table. She was busy typing on her phone. They greeted each other with a hug and a traditional kiss on the cheek. Lori was dressed in big black platforms, a classy white dress, and wool trench coat. Her hair was pinned back into a low pretty bun. She reminded Alexandria of Audrey Hepburn at that moment.

"You look ravishing and I am so glad you called. I was losing my mind in that office." Lori began with her dramatics. Alexandria took the seat across her friend and smiled.

"Where exactly is your office?"

"There. Third floor from the top." Lori turned in her seat and pointed to a tall mirrored skyscraper on the edge of the square. "So, tell me, how is the life of Gotham's Princess?" Alexandria took a sip of her coffee before answering.

"Rather boring. So far, I've been busy with meetings."

"We'll have to go out sometime. I'm sure the paparazzi has been going mad at not finding you out at clubs or parties since you've arrived. You haven't been _exerting_ yourself like you should be."

Alexandria rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's go shopping. I need an outfit for this weekend."

Lori beamed at the mention.

They had already hit up numerous stores in the Square and found nothing for Alexandria's welcoming party. Now, they were in Chanel trying on dresses.

Lori stood in the paneled mirror wearing a sleek black floor length gown with long sleeves and gold Chanel heels. She had just chose this dress to wear for the party.

"What are you doing for V Day, Lex? Please tell me you will be meeting up with one of your European boyfriends." Lori called. Alexandria was almost finished pulling on a gorgeous gown of her own. She rolled her eyes at Lori. Before exiting the fitting room, she stepped into a pair of diamond studded Chanel pumps.

"Hardly. Lori, I have never had plans for that holiday and it's not changing this year." She said as she whisked away the dressing room curtain and joined Lori in the mirror.

Lori's jaw dropped at the sight of her best friend. She gave her a bewildered look. "That's the dress. Alexandria, I will never speak to you again if you don't pick this dress."

"This one?" Alexandria asked as she observed herself. The gown was a simple ruby red floor length with thin spaghetti straps that revealed her toned shoulders and arms. The back swooped low revealing much of her tanned back. A single slit ran up the right side to reveal majority of her right leg. The dress wasn't tight but it hung to her curves in all the right places. Alexandria made a simple gown look stunning and sexy.

"Absolutely. If only your party was before Valentine's Day, you would have men lining up just at the sight of you."

"You can thank your mom for that. The party is the day after Valentine's Day and that's perfectly fine with me." Alexandria replied.

"I think she wanted it to be so soon so that she would have a party before Bruce Wayne's. His is the weekend after yours and we also have to get a dress for that." Lori added.

Alexandria began to dread the next two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, it's been quite a bit since I've updated. But I am back this summer and I cannot wait to continue this story. I have two more chapters already written that I just need to edit and retype so there will be more coming very soon!

* * *

It was Friday night, 7 o'clock to be exact. Guests would be arriving at the Knight's penthouse for Alexandria's welcome home party – except Alexandria still wasn't there. She wasn't even dressed.

She had gotten home from Ward Corp. relatively early, around 3PM. Of course, the last thing on her mind was to actual prepare and get ready for her party. Instead, she went down to the tunnel beneath her manor and added final touches to the organized area. In that week Lex had managed to complete almost everything from installing pads to walk on, storage, lighting, a set of stairs and even a door to cover the hole in the garage.

Unconsciously, Alexandria was procrastinating. Her gown and shoes hung from her closet door in plain view. Her phone had been constantly ringing. It was always Lori calling. And at that given moment, Lori called again, for the eleventh time that night.

"Hello?" Alexandria answered. She walked into her bathroom.

"Alexandria, my mother is losing her goddamn mind. People are already here. Don't make me come and get you." Lori threatened. Lex stopped in from of the grand mirror. Her makeup was untouched on the counter.

"I think you might have to, I'm having a wardrobe malfunction." She lied. She knew this would get Lori here in no time, even if it was to just help her with makeup and delay her arrival even longer.

"Oh my god. Stay calm, I'm already on my way. Don't worry Lex, I deal with these sorts of things _all_ the time." Lori's tone became tone and strong. Alexandria had to cover her mouth from peeping giggles. After a few breathes she returned to normal.

"Good, I'll see you soon." Lori hung up on her. Alexandria bit her lip as she sat down at the vanity. She could only wait for Lori to arrive - she knew her best friend would be pissed about her lie.

…

"Are you fucking kidding me, Alexandria? You know how I am with these sorts of things, and you use it against me to get me here, freak me out, and to delay your party. I mean come on its already 8:30. Guests have been there for an hour and a half waiting for you. My mother is probably getting arrested at right now and being sent to Arkham." Lori basically screamed. She had been pacing up and down Lex's room scolding her.

Alexandria rubbed her temple as she came out of her closet with her gown on. She slipped her shoes on and silently stood in from of Lori. A small innocent smile crept onto her face. Lori crossed her arms and looked up at her giant friend with a glare.

"You know I hate you." Lori stated.

"You know you love me." Lex countered back. Lori just shook her head and turned to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, I still need to do your makeup."

The two ladies finally left Ward Manor at 9PM. Making the arrival at the Knight's around 9:30. Lori calmly explained to Lex who the guests were and who to avoid while they made their way up in the elevator. Alexandria hunched over with her clutch in a tight grip to make sure to hear every word Lori said.

"And finally, make sure to interact with your husband." Lori smirked. They stood outside the white double doors. They could hear the loud chatter and music from inside the penthouse. Alexandria hated to admit it, but she was intimidated and her anxiety was creeping. She hadn't been to a Gotham party since she was little. Everything was different now.

"My husband?" Lori tamed a few flyaways from Lex's hair before answering.

"Mr. Wayne, of course."

Alexandria straightened her back and gave a dirty look to her friend. Before she could respond, Lori pulled open the doors a little too dramatically, making everyone turn at the sudden entrance.

Alexandria's knuckles turned white at the mass of people staring and whispering. Through the crows she saw Mrs. Knight pushing her way to her.

"Lex! My dear, Lori told me what happened. So glad you've finally arrived." Katie gushed.

She gave Lex a small hug and a kiss on the cheek before pulling her out of the doorway and closer to the mass of Gothamites. Alexandria stood even taller as she approached the crowd of the rich and elite, dressed in the finest suits and most lavish gowns.

Mrs. Knight wore a maroon long sleeve gown with ornate golden details. Her hair was done up in a tight pretty bun and she wore lots of diamond and gold jewelry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fashionably late as ever, please welcome home our honorary Gothamite, Miss. Alexandria Ward!" Mrs. Knight announced. The great room filled with applause. Lex smiled triumphantly. "Alright, come Lex, I _must_ introduce you to Luke Williams. He is with the mayor over there" Katie whispered to Lex before she took her elbow and entered the crowd.

Against Alexandria's wishes, she made no dispute in being Mrs. Knight's new shiny toy. She scanned the crowd looking for any familiar faces and smiled when she spotted Lucius speaking with a tall man.

Lucius nodded to Alexandria as she was pulled by Mrs. Knight. She towered over the guests, only some of the men even reached her height.

Lucius watched Alexandria make small talk with the other guests. knew he would hear about it later. Alexandria hated the spotlight, especially that of being the newest addition to Gotham's elite. Lucius turned his eyes back to Bruce. He wondered how Bruce might match up the Alexandria's height.

Bruce looked at Lucius with curiosity as he noticed his friend being distracted for a moment. He glanced behind him to see who the old man nodded to. His eyes diverted to the profile of Alexandria Ward. She was smiling and laughing with the Mayor and some other people Bruce paid no attention to. He had to admit Alexandria was stunning. Tall and rather gorgeous, but based on how she was interacting with the group, she seemed the typical spoiled woman Gotham and Bruce Wayne were so accustomed to.

"You know Alexandria Ward." Bruce began as he turned back to Lucius. He grinned. "Of course, ever since she was born. She's grown into a beautiful young woman, I dare say."

"Indeed."

"Enough to tempt Gotham's playboy?" Bruce gave his friend a look.

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Fox." Bruce chided. Lucius nodded as if he knew better.

"Don't say that until after you've met her, Mr. Wayne. I do believe you are sitting with her." Lucius added, referring to the dinner tables. It would be Bruce, Lori and her boyfriend, and Alexandria. Lucius guessed Lori had arranged their table. He was right.

"I am. And what do you think will happen there?" Bruce asked with pure curiosity an even with a hint of humor.

"You will hear an earful from Miss. Knight, then Alexandria will be countering her friend just to do so and then Miss. Knight will mention something embarrassing about her and Lex will be even more stricken. Happens all the time." He shrugged with a faint smile. Bruce chuckled. Lucius knew exactly how the two ladies were.

"Miss. Ward doesn't like the attention?" Bruce asked. Wondering by the way Alexandria had acted just a few minutes ago seemed to counter Lucius' statement.

"Oh no, Mr. Wayne. She's always despised it. Speaking of our darling Miss. Ward, here she is." Lucius' voice grew louder the closer Alexandria came. He gestured out to her. Bruce turned and smiled at the approaching figure.

"Lucius, thank _God_ you are here. I am about to lose my goddamn mind being surrounded by all these ridiculous people. I'd much rather be at the sidelines with you." She took to the side of Lucius. Her gray eyes glowing with exasperation. Lucius laughed.

Bruce couldn't help but stare at the sparkling woman standing beside him. She _was_ beautiful. No picture or article Bruce read from the tabloids had done her any justice. She was just jaw-dropping. He instantly admired her long dark hair as it moved across her bare back as she talked. He noted how define her back and arms were, no average woman had that sort of masculinity. Coughing from Lucius disturbed his thoughts.

"Lex, allow me to introduce you to Bruce Wayne." Lucius said. He stared at Bruce, fully aware. Alexandria stiffened at the mention of his name. She cursed herself for absentmindedly walking up to Lucius without any attention to whom he was with. Slowly, she turned left with wide eyes.

Both Bruce and Alexandria's voice were caught in their throats. Bruce was instantly stuck by Alexandria's eyes as they bore into his crystal ones. Her strong features turned to his own. Bruce realized that he was just barely looking up at her, he was not at all used to that. Although she may be in heels, Alexandria was like an Amazon.

Alexandria had never met a man so handsome – even in all of Europe. She cursed Lori. His tall ad strong stature was completely admirable. Lex had to admit, he was so hot. Bruce Wayne had a reputation, with looks like that Alexandria wasn't a bit surprised.

She was the first to recover her words. She smiled at Bruce and lifted her hand.

"Pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard many things, Mr. Wayne." She said. She was surprised by her own voice. She always sounded confident but this time was different.

Bruce smiled, taking him out of Alexandria's trance. He took her outstretched with a grip. Bruce felt the softness of her fingertips but slightly stuttered at her unusual strong grip. Alexandria seemed to have paid no attention as they parted hands. Bruce dug his hands into his pockets.

Lucius smiled knowingly at the two. They had forgotten he was there but he paid no mind whatsoever.

"Bruce, please. Pleasure is all mine now that I have finally met you, Miss. Ward." Bruce said. His deep voice gave Lex chills.

"Alexandria, please." She politely said. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. If only he knew of all the things Lori has said to Lex about him.

"Alexandria, how has Gotham been treating you since you returned?" Bruce inquired, making some conversation. For a reason Bruce was unknown to, he didn't want Alexandria to leave just yet.

"Quite well, actually. Although, it was a little unnerving to step back into the company so soon." She said, glancing at Lucius.

"That may be, but I've heard you have been doing a marvelous job." Lucius added. "Your receptionist told me. But referring to your previous statement about wanting to be on the sidelines, I do remember you shying away at all parties when you were a child." Alexandria gave Lucius a playful push. Her eyes suddenly grew.

She turned to Bruce, "Mr. Wayne, please forgive me, I hope you take no offense to what I said earlier. I stupidly wasn't paying attention to whom Lucius was standing with."

"I will only forgive you, Miss. Ward, if you no longer call me Mr. Wayne. Bruce is much preferred to you. I may add that I do agree with you on the matter. Some of these people are very ridiculous." Alexandria blushed and smiled a shy one.

"Of course, _Bruce_. But only if you call me Alexandria. I _hate_ Miss. Ward, I feel like I am in trouble." Lucius laughed. He placed his hand against Alexandria's back.

"Excuse me, but that caviar table is calling me." Lucius said. He nodded to Bruce and gently squeezed Lex's shoulder before leaving them.

Lex silently scolded Lucius for leaving her. The last thing she needed was to be with the hottest man alone. She glared at his retreating back.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bruce asked. She turned back to home. He was calling over a waiter with an assortment of drinks on his tray. Alexandria jumped at the offer.

"Yes, please." She mumbled. She glanced at all the options, and confidently chose the strongest of all the liquor. She figured she would need it the most. "I'll have the whiskey, thank you."

Bruce handed her a glass while taking none for himself. Lex took a quick but thick sip before eyeing Bruce who was watching the rest of the guests. They were still standing on the outskirts of the large room, near the windows and balcony that overlooked the bright city.

"You don't drink?" Lex asked. She watched Bruce stir and face her

"Not really." She made a sound.

"How noble of you. An admirable trait." She admitted. Bruce smirked.

She swirled the rest of her whiskey. "I don't mean to bring up work, but I do believe Ward Corporations is working with Wayne Industries?"

"Yes, on our new laboratory. Have you been to the site?" Lex shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. I haven't been able to do as much as I would like. I've been completely boked with meetings." She confided rather dully, disappointment was evident in her tone. She hated meetings and Bruce could tell.

"Well, I'll have my assistant make an appointment for us to go down to the site first thing Monday." Bruce said. He would make sure it happened. Alexandria smiled.

"Thank you, Bruce. I would very much like to see-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, but only after we sing a very belated happy birthday to Alexandria! Lex come join me on stage." Mrs. Knight interrupted. She stood on the band stage and motioned for Alexandria to come. Lex spotted Lori at the base of the stage.

"Oh shit." Alexandria murmured. She looked back to Bruce. He smiled and reached to take her glass. Silent and reluctant, she gave it to him and made way to the stage.

He watched her walk away from him with a grace and manner of no other. Her head was held high as she weaved through the crowd. He carefully observed as she traded her confidence with a look of pure torture to Lori for a brief second as she approached the stairs. Lori gave her a sorry look and patted her elbow.

Alexandria joined Mrs. Knight on stage with happiness. Bruce was a bit stunned at how she easily masked her emotions. If it wasn't for catching the look she gave Lori, Bruce would have been fooled like everyone else by Lex's charade.

Bruce didn't join in as the guests sang Alexandria a happy 25th birthday. He remembered seeing it was Gotham's Princess' birthday a couple weeks ago in January on the news. Instead, he watched Alexandria smile and laugh at the singing and blush at the sight of a delightful cake being lit behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandria had walked out with Lori and Todd. The three decided to grab some drinks at a local bar after they left the party at 1:30AM. Lex was grateful to leave the Knight's, not that she didn't love them and all that they did for her, but there was only so much singing a person could take.

It was past three when the trio left the bar. All of them had only a faint buzz remaining. Lex had parked her car down the street, it was the only legal spot she could find. Meanwhile, Todd and Lori had found a post across the street.

"Alright, Lex. I love you, I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you tell _Brucie_ good night, kay?" Lori mumbled her words. She reached over and gave Lex a sloppy hug. Alexandria laughed. She was glad she was a bit more sober than her friend.

"OK, good night, Lori." Lex cautiously said as she handed Lori over to Todd. He smiled at her.

"Night, Lex. I'm sure I'll see you soon." Todd said. She noted how sober he seemed to be. She smiled back at him and watched the two slowly walk to the edge of the sidewalk.

Alexandria walked down the sidewalk towards her car. She only had her clutch keeping her keys, phone, and some cash inside.

The early February air sent chills all throughout Lex. Goosebumps rose on every part of her exposed skin. Minutes passed as she continued on the desolate sidewalk. Her feet were killing her. She hadn't remembered walking this far. She must have passed her car, it was dark outside. Alexandria grumbled as she turned back around. She rubbed her hand over her face as an attempt to keep her keen in the night. If only she hadn't done so.

Approaching her, now from in front, were three large men. They blended well into the night, covered in dark clothing and hats. They had no real visible shape or figure. Their shadows were haunting and scary from the dim streetlights as they silently moved towards Alexandria.

She barely picked up the sound of the approaching footsteps and removed her hand. In the dark, she narrowed her eyes at the men. They were only a few feet away now. She held her head high as she passed them. As they passed, the man closest to her reached back and clutched her wrist. He pulled her backwards and threw her against the brick wall.

Alexandria lifted her eyes to the three men. They circled around her, encasing her in the dark. She rolled her eyes.

"We heard you were back in town, Miss. Ward." The tallest man, standing in the middle grumbled. He reached out with his gloved hand and held the fabric from her gown in between his fingers. Lex sighed.

"And who might you be?" She asked. The man to her right suddenly lurched forward, his hand pressing against the brick next to her head. He was only a few inches from her. His body pressing into her side. He dropped his head so that his lips were against her ear.

"Admirers." Alexandria was sick to her stomach. She decided now would be the time to act.

In one swift movement, Alexandria forced her forehead against the man's. The sudden blow knocked him back several feet. The force rendered Alexandra unwell for a few moments. She grabbed her bearings before the tall man lunged forward. His hands wrapped around her neck and hoisted her up. His thumbs pressed hard into her throat. Behind them, the third man was grabbing something, something in the shape of a bat. She had to act fast.

Forcing her dress to rip, Alexandria thrust her heeled foot into the thigh of the man. Instantly, she was dropped and caught herself. Without further delay, she gave the man several hard punches; to the chest, neck, and nose. He fell limp to the cement.

In a flash, the third man swung the bat down onto Alexandria. Before it reached contact, she lifted her forearm to catch the blow and grabbed the edge of the bat. She slid the bat from his grip and used the end to jab him in the chest. He immediately lost his breath and fell backwards. Alexandria turned to the remaining man.

Alexandria calmed her breathing. The man pointed a shiny gun at her head. He stood some several feet away. He cocked his head to the side and chuckled. Alexandria stood evenly on two feet, the bat in her right hand.

"Miss. Ward, I was not expecting such a fight." He said. He clicked his tongue.

"Sorry to disappoint." She returned. Her voice was harsh and deep but still held humor. She had nothing to fear, but she couldn't say the same for the man.

He smiled in the dark, pushing his thumb over the safety.

"I didn't want it to end this way, Miss. Ward." His tone full of mock sadness.

Lex watched the fingers of the man as he moved them around the trigger. She rubbed her thumb against the bat, ready to strike. Before she was given the chance, the familiar sound of a metal spinning through the air caught her attention. Simultaneously, the man dropped the gun as a black disk in the shape of a bat struck the man's hand. He jumped back screaming frantically. Alexandria cocked a brow and curiously watched. She wondered if this was the Batman.

The tall thug had just now decided to stir – poor timing on his part as a black figure suddenly landed in front of his body. His cape adding a dramatic effect while swaying in the breeze. He was facing away from Alexandria

"Lights out." The dark figure grimaced. His voice was eerie and unusual. It was deep and throaty. The man looked up with frightful eyes at the masked vigilante. Batman kicked his heel out and it collided with the man's head, leaving him unconscious on the sidewalk. Next, the dark knight took big dominating strides to the man with the disk in his hand.

With the Batman now stalking towards him, the man scrambled onto his knees on the sidewalk looking for the gun in the darkness. Just as he clasped the weapon in his functioning hand, Batman stepped on his wrist. The man yelped in pain.

"No guns." Batman threatened. He kicked the gun away and with the same leg kicked the man on the side of the head.

Alexandria leaned against the wall. She watched Batman and how he handled the thugs. She wasn't afraid of the vigilante. If anything, she was intrigued.

Batman turned and faced her. It was the first time she had ever seen him. His black boots mended into his dark chiseled uniform. The padding and support on his forearms were sharp and dangerous, his cape blew against the wind making him seem much bigger than he already was. His eyes were concealed under a white set of lenses, his mouth and chin were the only thing visible. The cowl was designed with marked lines and features representing that of a bat and of an angry expression. It was the Batman.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his scratchy voice.

"Obviously." Alexandria was short. She gestured to her unharmed body. The only thing out of place was the large rip in her dress.

"You put up a good fight against those thugs." Alexandria shrugged. Like hell she did, she knew she was out of training for over a year and she was coming post-party.

"I could have done better." She muttered. She stared into the white lenses.

Without any further prolonging, Batman turned back down the side street. Before completely disappearing into the shadows he murmured, "Your car is the third on the left. Drive safe."

Alexandria cocked her head and looked for that spot. Sure enough he was right. She knew she had passed it earlier. She glanced back to the dark side street. He was gone. Lex pursed her lips and walked to her car. She was completely sober now after the turn of events.

On the car ride home, Alexandria's mind raced with thoughts and questions about the Batman. She had encountered him. He was intimidating, although not completely to her. She could see how he was a figure and hero to Gotham.

Lex sped back to the manor. All she wanted to do now was lie cuddled up in her bad. In the back of her mind, she knew she would bruise from tonight, as much as she was used to it. Her neck would surely leave marks and her head hurt from both the brick wall and alcohol. She thanked her lucky stars that she still had all of Saturday and Sunday to recover.

While Alexandria arrived home and instantly went to bed, Batman's night had just begun. He didn't mean to be in the same place and the same time as Lex and her friends, but he was glad he was. It didn't help that the bar they went to was across the street from the Stacked Deck. A seedy nightclub where Gotham's criminals occasionally hung out at. The criminals were basically hiding in plain sight among the young crowd of Gotham's elites.

Bruce sat hunched over on a gargoyle of Wayne Tower. He hadn't expected a fight like Alexandria's. Those thugs were big, tall, and broad. They weren't the average street thug and Alexandria had held her own. Bruce was almost positive she would have walked away with only that tear in her dress if he hadn't showed up.

An annoying instinct brought Bruce to believe something wasn't right. Alexandria had technique. Although it was only a few punches and kicks, she was trained and had style. He wondered where and by who she learned this from. A typical woman of Gotham's elite wasn't mastered in any martial arts. He was learning that Alexandria wasn't the typical woman.

The rising sun peeked out from Gotham harbor. It was now Saturday morning. Batman lowered himself from the gargoyle with the grapple gun. He fell onto the street and walked briskly to a nearby alley. The tumbler was parked in the shadows of the buildings. Bruce stood over his vehicle and the engine started. He revved onto the streets towards Wayne Manor.

"How was the party, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. He set down a tray of hot tea in the batcave. Bruce moved from the supercomputer since he returned earlier that morning. Bruce paused before answering as he sat back in his chair, his uniform still on except for his cowl.

"Entertaining" He finally answered. He had to say, the party was like all other Gotham parties until Alexandria arrived reasonably late.

"Mrs. Knight does have a reputation. How was meeting Miss. Ward? You did meet her?" Alfred asked. He would be rather upset if Bruce didn't interact with her. Alfred had remembered the Wards and the few times they visited Wayne Manor.

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce said. He tossed a look at the man. "You'd be glad to hear that I sat next to her the entire dinner."

Alfred smiled as he poured tea. "I am glad to hear it. Tell me about her." He hoped to hear something intriguing.

"Beautiful. Different, very different, actually."

"Different how?" Bruce leaned over the keyboard and began typing and clicking. He pulled a citizen profile on the screen. Alfred moved closer to get a better look.

"Not your average Gothamite." Bruce paused and pointed to a timeline on the screen. "There's a five-year gap here. There are no reports of her whatsoever in those five years. Apparently, she was still in Russia and just traveling around."

"But you don't believe so." Alfred replied. He already knew his answer.

"No. After the party Alexandria was assaulted by three thugs. I watched her fight them on her own. She didn't need my help but intervened. She knows how to fight Alfred and she has technique and strong skill." Alfred raised a brow. He returned to managing the tea.

"The same training as you?"

"Possibly. I'm going to look into it." Bruce said. Alfred returned to his side and handed him a glass.

"Master Bruce, please do not scare the young lady. How are you going to look into it? Who are you going to confront her as?" Alfred's words mocked Bruce's. He paid no mind to him.

"I'm not sure yet."

With that Alfred left the man alone, but not without the regular simple scolding reminding Bruce to eat, sleep, and be normal for a change.

…

Alexandria slept until 3PM. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open and squinted against the bright rays of the afternoon sun. As predicted, she was sore. Her head was achy and her throat felt constricted.

She lay with her sheets wrapped around her bare legs, staring at the ceiling. All she could possibly think of was how out of shape she was. She didn't do all that training to be unbelievably sore after a failed assault attempt by three cocky men.

Suddenly, she sat up and went into her closet. She stooped down to a bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of tight athletic pants. She slipped them on with a black tank top. Making way downstairs, she entered the garage and walked to the whole. She pulled the latch open and climbed down the thin metal stairs.

She lifted the light switch on the side of the cave wall. Bright lights flickered to illuminate the place. A few metal examining tables were lined up next to each other. Alexandria passed them as she continued further into the tunnel. She reached the black mats. The four 10x10 cushioned mats were pushed together to form a giant square in the middle of the lit area.

Another table, although stocked with her knives and disks were displayed on the counter top near the mats. Multiple dummies of all shapes and sizes lined the wall opposite her. They were an exact 50 feet from where she stood.

Lex picked up one of the disks. She stared at the dummy across from her, a simple 6 foot life-size one. The disk slipped through her fingers as she played with it. With a quick flick of her wrist, the disk flew into the dummy's forehead. She smiled at her good aim. She still had it.

For hours Alexandria continued to practice throwing knives and disks and practicing skills and fighting techniques she hadn't used in years. By the end of the night, nearly all the disks and knives were lodged into all parts of the dummies.

Alexandria sat on the black mats. Her breathing was hard as she stared at her old uniform. It hung on a metal hanger-like rod. Her mask held securely above everything else. It stared back at her. She glanced at the time on a nearby clock. It was nearing 11PM.

She sighed. She knew she shouldn't, she had made her past the past. That's why she came to Gotham, to _retire_. But Alexandria couldn't help the gnawing ache to put the mask back on. Although her will against everything else was strong, she gave in.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandria scaled the walls of Gotham's skyscrapers. She ran across the rooftops, jumped from each one with every ounce of grace she possessed. The feeling of being back after so long completely exhilarated her.

Her boots made little sound as she ran to the edge of the roof of Ward Corporation. Lex stood just at the very edge. She looked down at her city. The cold Gotham wind sent chills through the air and her bare skin. Her loose hair whipped around her masked face.

Alexandria made her way to uptown Gotham, completely unaware that this wasn't unclaimed territory. She inhaled and closed her eyes as she leaned forward off the edge. She had prepared to fall from the roof and expertly catapult off the balconies and ledges and land unharmed on the ground, but a sudden voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that." The voice grunted from behind. Alexandria smirked under her mask, eyes still closed, at the familiar voice.

"And why not, Batman?" She asked, her voice higher, teasing. Her toes wiggled in her boots as they hung off the edge still.

"You wouldn't make the fall."

"Who said I was going to _fall_?" Lex turned around at her last word.

Batman stood brooding in the darkness. She cocked her head at him, making her look even more like the animal she presented herself as. They stood a safe distance away. They were both very cautious of each other.

"Who are you?" Batman asked, his voice harsh and thick. Alexandria took a deep breath before answering.

"No one. Don't be concerned, Batman."

"Why are you in Gotham?" He took a dominant step forward, completely revealing himself in the dim light of the city.

"So many questions!" Lex said, rolling her eyes under her mask.

"Answer." She squinted her eyes at his demand.

"It _used_ to be my home. I mean _no harm, Batman_." Alexandria spit back. She was becoming more annoyed at the man and his way of manners, or lack of. "If you don't mind, could you leave me alone so I may resume what I was previously doing. I'll be on my way shortly. Don't follow me, I'll know if you do." She threatened. Batman's lenses narrowed as he examined the woman.

He had to admit she didn't pose as an obvious threat, or come across as hostile. His cape snapped as he took a step back and turned around. As he neared the opposite edge of the roof, Alexandria also turned back around.

She closed her eyes and waited for Batman to leave in complete silence. She was granted the silence, but only for a few moments. The sound of a familiar metal hitting an object and ricocheting off to the floor snapped her back. Before she could grab hold of the situation she was kicked to the side and fell hard on the roof. Her bare hands scraped against the cement as she caught her fall. She rolled to the side and crouched in a guarded stance. She was not expecting that.

Batman stood across her a short distance away. His stance mimicked hers. Alexandria fisted her stinging hands. She glared at the man through those tiny slits. He came up for a swift punch to her right side, but Alexandria caught sight of it early and blocked it. She kicked her right knee up into Batman's side. He grunted in response.

Ignoring the pain and lack of air, Bruce reached for her still outstretched knee. He caught it and sharply turned her joint to the left, causing Alexandria to gasp at the sudden pain. Bruce brought his elbow up and knocked it into her mask.

For a moment, Alexandria was completely unaware of her surroundings as her jaw swelled with immense pain. She had to admit, Batman was an excellent fighter. She noticed their techniques were a little too similar.

Batman still held her knee tight but Alexandria used it to her opportunity as she outstretched her leg and kicked him in the side. She knew it wasn't a hard blow, so she jumped from her left leg and twisted her body to deliver a mean kick to the side of Batman's head. He dropped her knee just before she landed. Bruce shook his head to get rid of the blurry pain but before he could come to, Alexandria punched him in the jaw followed by her bare elbow. She now stood for a moment against him, facing the other way. Using the proximity of their bodies, Bruce caught her arm and it twisted it back to make her face him.

Alexandria let out a grunt as she forcefully spun around to face Batman. All while they fought she wondered why the sudden attack from him. He had seemed to be rather peaceful earlier. She glared at him, her chin nearly level with his.

"Why?" He breathed. Alexandria relaxed her tight arm in Batman's grasp She would let him think that this position was to his advantage.

"I should be asking you that." She grumbled.

"Where did you get this?" Bruce held up a one of a kind gold disk bearing a symbol Alexandria knew far too well. The disk was like Alexandria's own.

She was stunned. Lex suddenly kneed Bruce's side again. She watched the disk fall from his gloved hand as he went to cover his new wound. She quickly kicked her foot into Batman's knee. He fell, now on both knees and completely at her mercy. Alexandria stepped around him and picked up the disk.

She toyed with it. It was _hers_. _Talia's._ Alexandria looked up from the disk and scanned her surroundings. Talia was here, she was the one who threw the disk. She sighed and turned her head to Batman. He was still struggling.

She stepped next to him.

"Don't fight me." She cautioned. Before he could answer, Alexandria reached for his heavily padded arm and helped him to his feet. "I told you I meant no harm." Batman stood tall. He eyed her. Lex held the disk in front of him

"You thought this was mine. It's not." She said as the disk sparkled A symbol was printed in the middle.

"I recognized the symbol of the League of Assassins." He stated.

"And you think I am from the League – which I am not." Lex nodded at her own words. It was something she also would have assumed if she was in his place. "Let me remind you that I mean no further harm." Under her mask, she gave a look to him.

"Who are you?"

"Just somebody that used to be in the League." She confided. Alexandria took a step back and made some distance between them. "Sorry about knocking your knee out of its socket." She added with a smirk. Batman gave no response. "You know of the League?"

He nodded. "I've never heard of anyone leaving it." He knew of the consequences of leaving, and if all his suspicions were correct, he wondered how on Earth she managed to live for so long.

"They don't, except I did. I would tell you more if it aided you, but I don't believe the League is forcing itself upon you. This is only a matter for me." Alexandria said. Her tone forcing the discussion to close. She had this new weight on her shoulders now. She looked down at the disk.

All sorts of emotions filled her. Talia was _here._ Her sister was here, but on what times? The last time Alexandria had seen her was when she was 18, two years before she left the League, seven years from today, and their departure hadn't been a pleasant one.

Alexandria glanced up at Batman, trying to find something to say but he wasn't there. She looked through the darkness for the dark figure but no one else was present. She held the disk in her palm. She would make her way back home now. She dreaded what could possibly be waiting for her there – if there was anything.

…

"Sir, I do caution you to be careful but seeing now that that is the exact trait you lack." Alfred said. It was the following morning. Bruce sat on the edge of his bed as Alfred removed ice packs from his bruised and swollen stomach. He grunted as Alfred gingerly touched it.

"Who was it this time?" Bruce hadn't told Alfred anything regarding her new theories, but now that the old man asked he decided it was time.

"Alexandria Ward." He confidently said. Alfred stopped and raised his brow.

"Master Bruce, do you hear yourself? She had ju-"

"Alfred, same body, mannerisms, height, voice… hair. It's her. I've never been so sure. She wasn't exactly concealing herself completely." He interrupted. Her image was fresh in his mind.

"Did you see her face?" Alfred asked as he resumed to place gel on Bruce's wounds.

"No. She wore some type of ancient mask. She trained with Ra's." He watched for his butler's reaction. Alfred made no sign of disturbance.

"You presume this is what she did for those five years?"

"Yes."

"Well, now that leaves no more room for suspicion about her fighting those thugs the previous night. She gave you quite a beating. What do you plan on doing with this information, Master Bruce?"

Bruce took a deep breath. He had thought about this all night and morning. "Confront her. Maybe tonight. I believe that the League might be after her."

Alfred said nothing as he moved away from Bruce, now finished. Bruce slowly stood. The dark bruises on his sides and the sore knee hurt for Alfred to see. Bruce moved to put his shirt on.

"Are you going to help her?" Alfred couldn't help but ask. Of course, he wanted Bruce to help Alexandria, but not on the cost of the life. He remembered how dangerous the League has previously been.

"I don't know." Bruce replied simply.

"You do have a meeting with her Monday morning." Alfred reminded. Bruce nodded. He didn't forget.

…

That day Alexandria didn't leave her manor. She stayed home aiding her aching muscles and sore bones. Numerous ice baths couldn't help her bruised body. Batman also gave her a decent beating.

It was nearing 10PM. The lights in the manor were dim throughout the house. She preferred it that way.

Alexandria was fresh from her most recent ice bath. She lay in the chaise in the library and pulled the golden disk from her sweatpants pocket. She had been carrying it around the house all day, never leaving it somewhere for too long.

She twirled the disk in her fingers and stared at her sister's disk. They both had their own type, every League member with a higher rank received their own personalized disks to their own liking. Alexandria had received that honor much earlier than Talia.

Talia was in Gotham. The thought continued to haunt Lex. She would not go and search for her sister because she knew that Talia would come to her on her own time, whenever she pleased. Talia would find her, not the other way around.

Alexandria suddenly felt the weight of the air change in the library. She felt the tension grow. She no longer was alone. Lex made no movement of disturbance on the chaise. She continued to play with the disk as she tried to narrow down where the intruder was in the room. She knew the only entrance to the library besides the actual door was through the stained-glass ceiling opened to the right of her. Alexandria calmly turned her head that way.

She didn't know who to expect, he was one of the two people who would break into her home but she was surprised to see Batman standing in the shadow of the tall bookcase. She raised a brow at him.

"May I help you, Batman?" She asked with boredom. He stepped into the light and she sighed.

She scolded herself for nothing thinking ahead. She didn't hide her appearance well at all last night. She didn't think she would have encountered anyone, let alone the Batman. Always expect the unexpected she burned into her brain. She stood to face him.

"Those five years, you trained with the League?" Batman asked. He nodded. He had done his research.

"Why? You were fifteen." He stated the obvious. She took a deep breath and looked back at the disk still in her hand.

"I was sent to Nepal with my sister after Victoria and Alec were killed. I was sent to train with the League, I didn't question it. It seemed that Victoria and Alec had always been training me to be a part of it. Then, I left when I was 20. My sister stayed and I stopped being what I was, until now." Alexandria explained, knowing if she didn't, Batman would only discover for himself later.

"They've come to kill you?"

"I don't know. My sister is the one who is here. I haven't seen her in 7 years. I will only know what is going on once she tells me." She held up the disk.

"Aren't you worried she is here to kill you?" She smiled at his question.

"No, I am stronger than her. I am not worried at all if they are here to kill me. They won't succeed." She replied rather sternly.

"What are you going to do?" The question wasn't one out of intense desperation. It was meant to determine where Batman would stand between the two seemingly enemies. Lex shook her head as she returned to sit on the chaise.

"I'll figure something out in due time. They are bound to show up here any day now." She finished as she rested her head against the plush chair.

Minutes after no response of any kind, Alexandria concluded that Batman had left. With a small glace behind her, she was right. Batman had indeed disappeared.


End file.
